perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Venetoran Empire
The Venetoran Empire is one of the major factions of Perisno. At the start of the game, the faction does not exist- it is not until the player completes the Venetoran Empire quest that the town of Venetor appears on the map and it begins to behave like a normal faction. It occupies the neutral territory at the very center of Perisno, and is bordered by the Kingdom of Tolrania to the, the Hakkon Empire to the south, Drahara to the east, and Elintor to the west. The Venetoran Empire is ruled by Atanos Austad. Lore The Venetoran Empire was the first great power to inhabit Perisno. Under the rule of the famed Emperor Trilond, the Venetoran Empire reached the peak of its power during the early part of the 1st century BE. When Trilond fell ill in 68 BE, the resulting political turmoil driven by competition from the aristocracy led to a total collapse of the Empire's system of government. As regional rebellions began against the Empire's provincial governors, the Third Legion escaped along with a small subset of ancient Venetor's population to the sparsely-populated land of Perisno, where they built a small outpost to stay safe from the dangers of the land. After many centuries of refuge, the Third Legion, now under the command of the ambitious, if not tyrannical Atanos Octiem, aimed to recapture their former glory and tip the regional balance of power back in their favor once again. However, a dissident Third Legion general by the name of Visavo Austad perceived Octiem's casuistic and dangerous rhetoric as a a threat to the future survival of the Empire. With the help of the player and a loyal detachment of the Legion, Visavo Austad staged a successful revolt and overthrew Octiem from his position of power. Upon assuming Octiem's role as Atanos, Austad reversed the isolationist policies that had been in place for centuries, allowing foreigners to visit the fort and its market. Austad also ceased the Legion's raids of local merchant caravans and foreign parties in an attempt to thaw relations with the major powers of Perisno. In the wake of these new developments for the Third Legion, Atanos Austad wished to continue to make changes that would improve the lives of his people. Feeling that they had been trapped in the outpost for too long, he set his sights on the ruins of the ancient city of Venetor. Though the city had been left in ruins by the civil war of 68 BE, Austad noted that his scouts had seen activity from within the ruins and was confident that the ruins were not abandoned. However, the secrecy of these inhabitants caused him to worry that they may be hostile- perhaps Demon Worshippers with which the Legion has had intensely hostile relations. Again with the help of the player, Atanos Austad and his second-in-command, Visavo Hendrus, reclaim and defend the stronghold from the Assassins of Ral'Daiun that had been occupying it. Upon achieving this final victory, Austad and the people of the Third Legion begin to repopulate and repair their ancient city, and the Venetoran Empire is born again in the land of Perisno. The blade Kingslayer was wielded by one of the old Emperors of Venetor, known as Thyceo. It was famous for slaying many monarchs over the years since its forging. Government Lords * Atanos Austad * Visavo Hendrus * Visavo Caecorrow Military Strengths * Highly skilled infantry specializing in fighting other foot soldiers * Cheap and easy to train spearmen for defending against cavalry * Strong shields for all infantry provide good protection against enemy ranged troops Weaknesses * Weak supporting units for infantry (companion troops) * Noble troop officers fulfill the same combat role as elite common infantry * Short swords struggle in fights against cavalry Territories Towns *Venetor (capital) Category:Factions Category:Venetoran Empire